clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Onslaught
Onslaught was a new Clan feature introduced with the July 10th, 2014 update (Forum Post). Entry into Onslaught requires 100 Honor and has a 20 hour cooldown, which can be reset by use of 4 Dragon Coins. Players can host an Onslaught of 3, 4, or 5 players. Rules * Only standard cards and standard equipment may be used in Onslaught. * The current state of your hand, deck, depletion, and banish piles are carried over to the next battle. * Duration and permanent buffs carry over to the next battle within that Onslaught. * Reconnects are not currently enabled. * As in standard brawls team heal cards will not revive a player from death. * Players must ready between battles before the next battle starts. * Players have a chance at rewards at the end of each victorious battle if they were alive at the start of the battle. * There are multiple Tiers of difficulty. ** Tier 1: battles 1-3 ** Tier 2: battles 4-6 ** Tier 3: battles 7-9 ** Tier 4: battles 10-12 * Rewards and difficulty change each tier. * The pool of possible enemies is random and changes for each tier. * There are Rare spawns possible that are more difficult and award different loot than normal brawls from that tier. * Equipment may be used again each battle of the Onslaught. * There is a guaranteed reward for completing each tier. Balance * New Brawls and rewards will be added in periodically. * There are several new enemy only cards that exist to make Onslaught challenging for players. * These enemy only cards may be adjusted along with enemy deck-lists to adjust balance as needed in the future. * Rare spawn rates, drop rates, and brawl difficulty are all subject to re-balancing in the future. * The developer team will be playing and watching onslaught to make adjustments as needed to this new feature. Regular Rewards * 100 Experience and 100 Platinum for winning the first battle. * 15 Reputation for defeating normal Tier 1 battles. * 25 Reputation for defeating rare spawn Tier 1 battles. * 5 Reputation for defeating normal Tier 2 battles. * 15 Reputation for defeating rare spawn Tier 2 battles. * 5 Reputation for defeating normal Tier 3 battles. * 15 Reputation for defeating rare spawn Tier 3 battles. * 10 Reputation for defeating normal Tier 4 battles. * 40 Reputation for defeating rare spawn Tier 4 battles. * Additional Honor Medallions, Cards, Potions, and more are possible rewards for victory in Onslaught. * Only players alive at the start of an Onslaught battle will be given rewards for a victory. Possible Rewards * Amputation - Bartleby and Barnaby T1 * Avenging Ranger - Kraken T1 * Awaken - Ogre Boxer T1 * Exponential Wounds - Courtesan T1 * Holy Light / Light My Fire - Merfolk Hunter T1 * Refraction - Niknak T1 * Awaken - Orc High Warlord T2/Giant Hell Crabs T2 * Charge - Dido T2/Giant Hell Crabs T2 * Greater Guiding Arrow - Lurking Horror T2 * Greater Guiding Strike - Undead Dragon T2 * Aesa's Elements - Dagunar T3 * Holy Light - Sharaxa The Entangler T3/Guardian of the Ruins T3 * Marcus's Maneuver - Black Dragon T3/Guardian of the Ruins T3 * Runthun's Toss - Wraith Lord T3/Guardian of the Ruins T3 * Callous Hearts - Ingrid Von Malhaven T4 * Ellsaria, Dawn-Dancer - Basileus Khan T4 * Experienced Archer's Tutelage - Fatal Flora T4 * Maclan's Might - Erakka-Sak T4 * Machaon's Mending (Against the King) - Chaluan Hydra T4 * One for All - Adar High Priest T4 * Purple Kobold Illusion Cane - Erakka-Sak T4 * Purple Kobold Illusion Feet - Ingrid Von Malhaven T4 * Purple Kobold Illusion Hands - Chaluan Hydra T4 * Purple Kobold Illusion Head - Fatal Flora T4 * Purple Kobold Illusion Legs - Chaluan Hydra T4 * Purple Kobold Illusion Pipe - Erakka-Sak T4 * Purple Kobold Illusion Torso - Fatal Flora T4 Known Issues * Onslaught potions have the incorrect buff in the buff display. * Currently Onslaught party chat is disabled. * There are a few UI adjustments that will be made in coming updates. * There is a visual issue with the Ranged depletion pile correctly carrying over in Onslaught, those ranged attacks are still in the ranged depletion pile even if they show up as being in the banish pile. Potion Shop In between battles of Onslaught, players are allowed to quaff Onslaught Potions. Onslaught Potions can currently be purchased from the Clan Shop (prior to the start of Onslaught) or from the Potion Shop (between battles). Battles The following are the bosses noticed thus far. A bold name indicates a presumed rare boss. Tier 1 * Bartleby and Barnaby - Kobold **Lava Fields (Onslaught) * Courtesan - Demon ** Under the Glimmering Moon (Onslaught) 1/2/3 * Kraken - Beast **Kraken's Tentacle **Into the Maw **Tentacle **Windstorm (Onslaught) * NikNak - Demon **Pits of Hell (Onslaught) * Ogre Boxer - Ogre * Merfolk Hunter Tier 2 * Dido - Human ** Dido Celwer Bloodwyn (Reboot) ** Battlefield ** Hills (Onslaught) * Lord Kul'shar - Demon ** Lord Tyranthius' Signet * Lurking Horror - Monster ** Death's Breath - 1/2/3 ** Rushing River (Onslaught) * Orc High Warlord - Orc * Giant Hell Crabs * Undead Dragon - Dragon **Putrid Swamp (Onslaught) Tier 3 * Black Dragon - Dragon ** Acid Flask ** Gut-Breaker Draught ** Sapphire Crown ** Shifting Shadows (Onslaught) * Dagunar - Demon ** Bandages of Kharotep ** Shifting Shadows (Onslaught) * Sharaxa The Entangler - Demon ** Higher Ground (Onslaught) ** Lava Fields (Onslaught) ** Soulstealer - 1/1/1 * Tarred Soul Stealer - Demon ** Alchemist ** Necromancer's Tonic - 1/2/3 ** Paxon's Hell-Herb Tonic - 1/2/3 ** Soulstealer - 1/1/1 ** Weakening Shot * Wraith Lord - Undead ** Bandages of Kharotep ** Blood Moon (Onslaught) ** Sand Storm * Guardian of the Ruins - Merfolk ** Seems to be Onslaught version of Guardian of the Ruins (Guardian) from Zone 20 Tier 4 * Basileus Khan - Beast ** Defensive Bulwark (Onslaught) ** Mazenazius the True & False (47) * Chaluan Hydra - Monster ** Higher Ground (Onslaught) ** Hills (Onslaught) * Erakka-Sak - Construct ** Sapphire Crown ** Erakka-Sak ** Spear of Destruction ** Crystal Maze (Onslaught) * Fatal Flora - Monster ** Prince Felendis ** Sapphire Crown ** Spirit Ward ** Sympathetic Slaughter ** Zeilend of the Western Wold ** Dark Forest (Onslaught) * Ingrid Von Malhaven - Undead ** Acid Flask - 1/1/ ** Bandages of Kharotep ** Blood Moon (Onslaught) ** Death's Breath - 1/1/ ** Ghost Master's Tonic - 1/1/ ** Glory of West Kruna ** Shifting Shadows * Adar High Priest - Merfolk ** Seems to be Onslaught version of Adar High Priest (High Priest) from Zone 20 ** Blood Moon (Onslaught) Category:Clan Category:Onslaught